


Intermission, with Refreshments

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [5]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission, with Refreshments

**Author's Note:**

> Rana wanted to see chef Jaejoong go shopping. I couldn't let him go alone. She kept us from coming back with junk food.

"I know Jaejoong dragged Yunho and Changmin along for the muscle to carry the bags, but why are we here?"

Yoochun winces as Junsu punches him in the shoulder. "What are you implying?" Junsu snarls.

"That we're too smart to be roped into playing Jaejoong's porters. That hurt."

"I'll kiss it better later."

"Why not now? It's only a shoulder." Yoochun grins, turning his head so that he's looking at Junsu from the corner of his eye.

"And we're in the middle of the market--"

"Hold these." Jaejoong shoves two bags into Junsu's hands. "And you," he points at Yoochun, "make sure he," he points at Changmin, "doesn't get any."

"Boy, did you pick the wrong guy for that job," Junsu snickers.

Yoochun pulls back his fist to retaliate then stops, thinks, and shrugs. Junsu's gale of laughter is worth far more than petty revenge. Yoochun falls half a step behind and smiles himself; he winks at Changmin when he looks back, making him blush even though only the four of them would know Changmin's cheeks were warm. But the four of them are the only ones who matter.

He stretches his arms up over his head. It doesn't even bother him that he was dragged out of bed on their day off. Their first of three. Whole. Days. Off. He doesn't want to know how Yunho managed to get them the extra day. They should be at the farmhouse in time for dinner. And it looks like Jaejoong plans on taking advantage of the huge kitchen he remembers--vaguely--from the photo shoot. If the food makes it there. Yoochun wedges his way between Changmin and Junsu.

"All right, all right. I know Junsu's easy, but taking this kind of advantage is ungentlemanly."

"Being a gentleman is not one of Changmin's faults," Yunho says, looking over his shoulder with a brilliant smile.

"Very true," Changmin says, gazing with smug satisfaction at the small coconut covered cake he's managed to steal. It's gone in one bite.

Junsu peers into the bags. "Those look good."

The plastic sacks are ripped out of his fingers and the handles shoved onto Yunho's hands. Jaejoong reaches into one and places a cake between Yunho's lips. Then he turns to Junsu, "I need you." It was meant to sound like an order, but Jaejoong is fighting a smile so the hardness he likely wanted to have in his voice comes out husky and seductive.

"I'm all yours," Junsu says with a bit too much enthusiasm. Jaejoong wraps an arm around Junsu's shoulder and steers him toward the fish stall. Yoochun watches them walk away and can tell they're both smiling.

When he turns back, Changmin is taking half of Yunho's cake. He's whispering in Yunho's ear and gently tearing the treat in half, letting his fingers linger over Yunho's lips. Yunho is laughing silently as he chews on his piece and Changmin gives Yunho a wink as he pops the half he stole into his mouth.

"That's great. Jaejoong gets to play dictator, Changmin keeps eating all the cake, and Junsu won't even give me a kiss."

"A kiss? We're in the middle of the market, Yoochun," Yunho says.

Yoochun rolls his eyes. "You guys have the same script writer? Just on my shoulder."

"Why would you want him to kiss your shoulder?" Changmin asks, not quite finished with his mouthful.

"He punched me."

Yunho and Changmin look at each other, then at Yoochun. "Awwww," they say in unison.

"Don't give me 'aw'." Yoochun pulls up the sleeve of his t-shirt and presents the abused flesh. They don't disappoint him. Even though the kisses are quick, he can feel some pieces of coconut left on Yunho's lips and then Changmin's tongue sneaks out to sweep them up when he takes his turn.

He looks over to see Junsu and Jaejoong watching from in front of the crab tanks and pokes his tongue out. Junsu grins, shaking his head, but Jaejoong just looks bemused. Then Junsu says a few words and Jaejoong slaps his hand in front of his mouth and rests his forehead on Junsu's shoulder for a moment. When he straightens up he's still grinning, but turns Junsu's attention back to the fish.

"I hope he gets soft-shelled ones," Yunho says.

"Are they in season?" Changmin asks.

"I dunno."

Changmin gives Yunho the 'Why do I put up with you people?' look that only a smart, smart-ass teenager can perfect. Yunho blinks slowly and, as he raises his eyelids, slides his gaze up Changmin's body. That seems to answer Changmin's question as he replaces smart-ass with a steadily growing smolder.

"Hold this." Jaejoong pushes a plastic box against Changmin's chest.

"Soft-shelled?" Yunho asks as Jaejoong takes the other sacks and gives them back to Junsu. Then he takes the package from Changmin and gives it to Yunho.

"They are. So you're carrying them."

"Why doesn't Changmin get anything?" Junsu whines.

Jaejoong crooks his finger at Changmin and leads him across the aisle. At the dry goods stall, Jaejoong looks carefully at the items placed out in front then suddenly bends down, picks up the largest bag of rice and hefts it onto Changmin's shoulder. Changmin stumbles a step.

"Too much for you?" Jaejoong asks with perfect innocence.

"No, hyung," Changmin says, now firmly on his feet. "I've carried heavier."

Yoochun is sure that he sees a blush in Jaejoong's cheeks but he gets distracted when Jaejoong licks his lips and says, "Yes. And we must make sure you don't get out of practice." He goes farther into the stall and chooses a few more things. Yoochun sees flour and noodles, then something catches Jaejoong's eye and he has an animated conversation with the owner. Two jars are added to the bag.

Changmin gets to carry these as well. "For balance," Jaejoong says.

"Why doesn't Yoochun get anything?" Junsu whines again, before a snicker escapes. Yoochun considers the advantages and disadvantages of kicking him.

"Because he's mine."

Oh. That shouldn't have sounded as good as it did. Although he is a little disappointed that no one comes up with a counter claim before Jaejoong hooks his fingers into the sleeve of Yoochun's tee and drags him toward the produce stands.

Yoochun looks back and sees that Yunho has tucked the crab box under one arm and is eyeing the bag with the cakes. Changmin is nudging him. Junsu is talking really, really fast, looking from the bag to Yunho and back. Yoochun has to pay attention to Jaejoong though, and doesn't see if Junsu manages to get his treat.

Jaejoong's smiling as he hands Yoochun a basket; he hasn't looked this happy in a long time, almost a year, since getting off the crutches, before Yunho got sick. Far too long. "I've got better things to feed you," he says.

But being that happy only means Yoochun has no reason at all to hold back. "I've been told we can't do that because we're in the market."

Jaejoong turns and _looks_ at him, and Yoochun knows he can do innocent as well as...at least as well as Junsu can. Then Jaejoong narrows his eyes and punches Yoochun. In the shoulder. Again.

"Hey!"

"I'll kiss it better later."

"Great, two smart guys to deal with. I'm gonna be bruised."

Jaejoong puts his arm around Yoochun's shoulders, but bends his elbow to pat Yoochun's head. "Poor delicate baby. I've been doing some reading."

Often the best way to follow Jaejoong's thoughts is just to hang on and see where they go. "Mmm," Yoochun says, while poking at his shoulder.

"French cooking."

"For the crab?"

"No, I was thinking a garlic sauce with chilies and whatever greens look fresh. Maybe some gingered carrots."

It's obvious Jaejoong is wandering off-course, so Yoochun nudges him in the ribs. "French."

"Breakfast," Jaejoong says and starts walking them toward the fruit. "Instead of putting seafood or vegetables in pancakes, they tend to put sweet things. A classic is stewed apples with sugar and cinnamon, but they sometimes use just powdered sugar or a bit of chocolate. Thought you'd like that."

Yoochun closes his mouth, which had fallen open, and flicks out his tongue to make sure he didn't actually drool. Jaejoong stops in front of some strawberries and continues, "I don't think the rest of us could handle chocolate for breakfast, but fruit would be good. Any thoughts?"

A nod puts some of the strawberries in Yoochun's basket. It's too early for local produce, but the other imports look very good and they decide on some mangoes and peaches.

"Bananas are good with chocolate," Yoochun notes.

Jaejoong looks at him sidelong and Yoochun flutters his eyelashes. He sees the corner of Jaejoong's smile as three ripe bananas are chosen.

They make short work of the vegetable section; Jaejoong knows exactly what he is looking for and from the continual glances to the front of the stall, is more than a little concerned about leaving the other three unattended for long. Which makes Yoochun remember. "Those cakes looked yummy."

"There's another box in the bottom of the other bag. Don't look so surprised, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No, hyung, not for a moment. However, neither are they."

"That's why I'm hurrying," Jaejoong says, handing the owner some cash then taking another glance at Changmin, who is looking far too satisfied for comfort. "The cakes are good. You can carry all of this?"

"Yeah. Not a problem."

Jaejoong reaches into the bag with the fruit and takes out the biggest strawberry in the basket. He stems it, bites it and feeds the rest to Yoochun. "You can let Changmin steal a couple of these as well. But make sure there's some for breakfast, hm?"

Yoochun nods and grins with his eyes, his mouth occupied with the strawberry. They head back to the eerily smug trio and enough of the strawberry is gone for Yoochun to give them a closed mouthed smile.

"What you get?" Changmin asks, eyeing the two freshly arrived bags.

"Strawberries," Yoochun says, but it doesn't sound quite like that.

Junsu's mouth opens and closes a couple of times then he turns on Jaejoong. "Don't feed him!" Changmin has a moment of decency and hides his snicker behind his hand while Yoochun looks up at the ceiling and sighs.

"Fine. I get it," Jaejoong says and reaches into the bag with the strawberries. It's already stemmed before Junsu sees it, and the look on his face when it's popped in his mouth makes Yoochun glad he'd finished his own berry.

"What? It doesn't blend well with the coconut?"

Junsu blushes bright red, and Jaejoong pats the warm cheek while brushing the crumbs off Junsu's lips with his thumb. Yoochun hadn't seen any crumbs. "Oh, yes, that reminds me," Jaejoong says. "We have one more stop to make."

"Where?" Yunho asks while instantly falling into step with Jaejoong's long strides.

"We're out of cream at home."

Yunho nods, his lips forming a silent, "Oh," as he glances over at Changmin. "Coffee?"

"Got lots," Jaejoong calls as he walks into the store.

"I want some yam crisps," Changmin adds.

"If you're a good boy and eat your greens." Jaejoong's voice is loud enough at this point to draw a few stares. And when the rest of them don't continue the conversation, he turns and flashes them a grin, his tongue peeking out between his teeth as a dare.

Yoochun sees Changmin considering taking up the challenge, and steps on his foot. "So? Were the cakes good?"

"What did he mean by 'that reminds me'?" Junsu says.

"You were as red as a strawberry and cream goes with strawberries. Or your skin is as smooth as...nah, that's not it. You didn't shave this morning anyway. Maybe you were chewing like a cow. That might do it. Or we need cream for breakfast and your hair crunches like cereal--"

"Shut up!"

Junsu's laughing, so Yoochun concludes by trying to completely erase the topic. "Since when do Jaejoong's mutterings mean anything?"

"They usually mean something," Yunho muses. "It just takes three days to figure it out."

Yoochun agrees, but keeps his opinions to himself, including the one that paints Yunho as an idiot for getting Junsu stewing again. Jaejoong comes back to find them all silent and serious. The look on his face is almost worth the broodiness.

"What's happened?"

Changmin meets his eyes with earnest intensity. "We're trying to figure out your brain." Yunho snorts, Junsu laughs and Yoochun smiles, grateful the mood has broken. Changmin, however, is still serious and staring at Jaejoong like he's trying to look inside his head. Jaejoong keeps taking slow steps closer and eventually the hint of a smile can be seen pulling at the edges of Changmin's face. Then suddenly the spark is struck.

Yoochun steps between them. "On the shoulder?"

"Fuck," Jaejoong pouts.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Yunho says while taking Jaejoong's bag.

"Give me that back." Jaejoong tries to reclaim the bag but not as hard as Yoochun expects him to. There must be eggs. "You've got the keys."

"Yup." Yunho grins as they emerge into the parking lot.

"You need a free hand to get them."

"They're in my jeans' pocket."

"Oh." Jaejoong stops fighting for the bag. Instead he runs ahead to the car and sprawls over the driver's side fender. "I need the keys," he calls.

Three. Whole. Days.


End file.
